


Remember That Time

by eyeslikestars19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikestars19/pseuds/eyeslikestars19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is out on a job and it is Dean's job to take care of his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember That Time

                “Now Dean, you’re responsible for Sam while I’m gone.  I’ll only be gone for a few hours at most,” declared John Winchester as he finished packing up his supplies.  He shouldered his bag before he turned to the seven year old, whose face held a look of determination as he gave one firm nod.

                John ruffled Dean’s hair and glanced over to the three year old that was lying on his stomach playing with a miniature toy version of the impala that was waiting out the run down motel door.  Dean gave Sammy his old toy for the toddler’s birthday because he was too old to play with toys and had to start doing his job, being the big boy that he was.  John glanced once more at his eldest, but still young, son, then left the motel.

                Dean locked the door, remembering his dad always telling him to lock the door when he isn’t there, and not to open it for anyone.  After hearing his dad’s car leave he turned back to Sammy, who at this point had found his way under one of the beds.  He could hear the giggling coming from his younger brother get louder as he walked over to the bed and crawled under it besides Sammy.  Sammy’s chubby cheeks where red, stretched into a large smile as his fat fingers clutched the car moving it back and forth on the imaginary street.

                “Sammy,” Dean murmured, his brother turned to him with bright eyes.  “Is dad winning against the bad guys, again?”  Sammy shook his head furiously before crawling out from under the bed and driving the car to the center of the room.  Dean’s eyebrows pinched together as his chubby face set into a frown.  He followed Sammy out from under the bed then plopped down across from his brother.  “Dad’s not winning?”

                “Not Daddy.  Big bruver and Sammy win bad guy,” Sammy smiled over to his big brother.  Dean sat there wide eyed for a second then smiled back to his little brother.

                While the two were playing with the miniature car a loud crash echoed through the room.  The two jumped.  Sammy’s eyes went wide and watery as his face turned red.  Dean looked to his brother then noticed a flash of light from the rain slicked window, another crash resonated.  He turned back to Sammy pulled him close as his little brother started to whimper.  Chubby fingers clutched the t-shirt of his older brother, rubbing his face into his shoulder.  Dean looked down at the crown of brown hair, and looked around the room.

                “Sammy, I’m just going to grab the sheet on the bed.  I’ll be right back,” Dean said quietly, as he started to let go.  Sammy shook his head and grabbed Dean further to him.  Dean sighed and nudged Sammy to grab his hand as they both stood up and shuffled to the bed to grab a sheet.

                After they grabbed the bed sheet Dean led Sammy over to the couch, along the way he grabbed the impala toy, a flash light, and a spray bottle that had weird water that their Dad said would protect them.  Dean helped Sammy onto the couch, whose legs wiggled to get a footing on the cushions, before he crawled up and sat himself beside his younger brother, pulling him tightly to his side.  Sammy grabbed onto Dean’s shirt once again with one hand while Dean thrust the toy car into his other hand.  Dean grabbed hold of the sheet and pulled it over the back of the couch and then over their heads to make a mini fort for them.  The flashlight lit up the fort, highlighting the two little faces.  Dean clutched the spray bottle in one hand and pulled Sammy in closer with the other.

                “Dean?” Sammy whimpered, large eyes looking up into his brother’s.

                “It’s going to be okay Sammy.  I will protect you.  That’s my job as the big brother,” Dean declared with a large smile.  Sammy’s face pulled into a watery smile, but the eyes started to brighten up.  Crash.  They cuddled closer into each other as the storm overhead passed.

 

                John walked into the old motel and notice empty beds, but a light reflecting off the wall from a flashlight on the floor.  He rounded the couch and saw a large mass of sheets.  He pulled back the edge of the blanket to see Sam and Dean curled into one another, a toy car and spray bottle clutched to their chests.  Dean had Sam in a protective hold, his chin resting on top of the mess of brown hair.  John slightly smiled before taking the bottle and toy, then tucked the blanket in around them.  He reached for the flashlight beside the couch and turned it off before placing the three items on the dresser.  His phone started buzzing in his pocket and without looking at the caller id answered.  “Bobby.”


End file.
